Black Hearted
by Kyana-Morgaine
Summary: EU Zur Zeit der Klonkriege: Kanzler Palpatine bemerkt, welcher Preis der Griff zur Macht mit sich bringen könnte. Und welchen Preis er bereits der Dunklen Seite entrichtet hat, um zu stehen, wo er gerade steht.
1. Prolog

**Black Hearted**

**Prolog  
**

Diese Stille um ihn herum war in den letzten Jahren immer größer und größer geworden. Mittlerweile nahm es schon gespenstische Züge an. Ihn trennte eigentlich nur eine dicke Panzerglasscheibe von der lebendigen und lebhaften Welt außerhalb seines fast schon hermetisch abgeschotteten Büros im Senat.

Als Senator noch hatte er stets Kontakt zu seinen Mitsenatoren gehalten. Manche von denen hatten sich damals wohl als seine „Freunde" bezeichnen können, obgleich sie es niemals wirklich gewesen waren.

Zeit seines Lebends war er zwar unter Menschen, aber gleichzeitig auch isoliert von ihnen gewesen. Er vertraute selbst seinen engsten Mitarbeitern nicht. Vertrauen war eine Schwäche. Wesen konnten sie zu ihrem Vorteil ausnutzen.

Er hingegen genoß das Vertrauen vieler anderer Politiker. Und er nutzte sie aus. Schamlos, gewissenlos.

Als Kanzler war er in eine unfreiwillige Luftblase hineingestolpert, die dafür sorgte, dass er in Nullkommanichts keine Ausrede mehr brauchte, um niederen gesellschaftlichen Pflichten fern zu bleiben.

Für das schwere Amt des Obersten Kanzlers hatten alle Verständnis, zumal mit Cos Palpatine erstmalig seit längerer Zeit ein Kanzler in Amt und Würden gekommen war, der als arbeitswütig und unbestechlich galt.

Und als still, farblos und beziehungstechnisch unvermittelbar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Black Hearted**

**Kapitel 1: Regentropfen auf Durastahlbeton**

Es regnete. Ob nun schon wieder oder immer noch war dabei unwesentlich. Die Sonne jedoch war hinter dicken, dunklen Regenwolken verborgen und würde wohl nicht in nächster Zeit einen Durchbruch wagen. Der Regen peitschte in unregelmäßigen Salven an die Fenster seines Büros.

Nach seinem letzten Termin, der vor einer Standartstunde geendet war, hatte er seine Sekretäre fort geschickt, in den Feierabend und das Oberlicht gelöscht. Am Besten konnte er immer noch bei der schwachen Beleuchtung einer Tischlampe arbeiten. Außerdem wirkte die Kombination von dunklem Raum, Tischleuchte und Regen fast schon wieder gemütlich und erfüllte ihn mit einem wohligen Behagen.

Pestage hatte ihm vor seinem Verschwinden noch eine Kanne Tee an den Platz gestellt und sich danach erst verabschiedet. Sein langjähriger Weggefährte kannte ihn in- und auswendig. Und er wusste um seine Identität als Sithlord, schließlich galt es Palpatines Abwesenheit oft genug zu decken. Als Senator war Vieles einfach einfacher gewesen. Allein schon das Verschwinden, um die Blockade zu arrangieren und zu organisieren, war leichter zu bewerkstelligen gewesen, da er einfach den einen oder anderen Termin angegeben hatte, um sich ins Industrieviertel zu verabschieden.

Jetzt war er schon froh, wenn er ungesehen sein Büro verlassen konnte, um sich nachhause zu stehlen. Oft genug gelang ihm dies nicht und er war gezwungen, die Nacht in seinem Büroräumen zu verbringen, wo es ein kleines Schlafzimmer mit einem Relaxabett gab. Dies versprach Entspannung, sorgte aber in der Regel dafür, dass er am Morgen liegen bleiben wollte.

Er legte den Schreiber nieder, fasste sich an den Kopf und massierte seine Schläfen. In der letzten Nacht hatte er nicht zur Ruhe finden können. Der Krieg breitete sich immer weiter aus und natürlich fand dieser Zustand nicht wirklich Gefallen auf den Welten, die davon in direkte oder indirekte Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden. Konkret bedeutete dies, dass sie sich durch ihre Vertretung im Senat beschwerten. Meistens ging es um militärische Unterstützung, um Aufnahme von Verhandlungen mit dem Separatisten oder schlichtweg um eine baldige Beendigung des Krieges.

Er war nicht gewillt, erneut Verhandlungen aufzunehmen. Das war er nie gewesen, aber natürlich hatte er lächelnd zugestimmt und die Jedi zu den Verhandlungen geschickt, im Gepäck seine großzügigen, aber für die Separatisten anmaßend wirkenden Vorschläge.

Manchmal war dieses Arbeiten an zweierlei Fronten so aufreibend, dass er sich zu fragen begann, ob es das überhaupt alles wert sei. In solch einer Stimmung verfluchte er seine Bestimmung und wünschte den vor ihm wirkenden Sith die Pest an den Hals! Sollten die Jedi doch ihre vermoderte und durch und durch korrupte Republik behalten.

Allerdings war solch ein Anflug nur von recht kurzer Dauer. Er wußte, dass die Zukunft der Sith allein durch sein Handeln und seine Erfolge gesichert werden konnte. Wenn er scheitertete, ginge damit der Orden, der nur mit Müh und Not die letzten 1000 Jahre seit seiner Zerschlagung und beinahen Auslöschung überlebt hatte, zugrunde. Endgültig und unwiederruflich! Bei seinem Ableben würden die alten Sithmeister ihm dann ihre ganz persönliche Hölle bereiten, gegen die selbst der Krieg an vorderster Front aussah wie ein Tag im Kindergarten.

Mit einem leichten Ruck drehte er seinen Sessel in Richtung der Fenster und starrte in den Regen hinaus. Es wurde bereits Nacht. Sein Chrono verriet ihm, dass jedes vernünftige Wesen schon für heute sein Tagewerk niedergelegt hatte und sich auf dem Weg in sein Heim befand. Aber die meisten Wesen hatten auch einen Grund, um zu ihrem Nachhause zu streben.

Für ihn gab es keinen Grund.

Er war weder verheiratet, noch verlobt, noch liiert. Er machte seit Jahren nicht einmal Anstalten, etwas überhaupt in diese Richtung zu unternehmen. Natürlich war er nicht immer solo gewesen. Aber eine ernsthafte Beziehung hatte er immer von sich gewiesen. Meist hatte er seine Affären unter den Teppich gekehrt und als ein Ende in Sicht war, dafür gesorgt, dass es immer er war, der verlassen wurde. Denn damit war die Chance, dass die Verflossenen nochmals Kontakt mit ihm aufnahmen, etwas geringer. Er hatte ihnen den Verzweifelten vorgespielt und sich dabei insgeheim erleichtert gefreut, dass das Versteckspiel für dieses Mal vorbei war.

Die Gesellschaft hielt seinen Familienstatus für etwas ungewöhnlich. Es wurde spekuliert, zumeist in der Regenbogenpresse, obgleich er sich denkbar Mühe gab, ihnen keine Anhaltspunkte für ihre Artikel zu geben.

Er erschien niemals in weiblicher Begleitung auf gesellschaftlichen Events. Er ging auf Abstand zu allen Personen, die ihm auch nur irgendwie zu Nahe treten konnten. Das Gerücht, er sei möglicherweise homosexuell, verebbte am Nichtvorhandensein eines möglichen Kanditaten. Dennoch kam es von Zeit zu Zeit immer mal wieder auf den Tisch.

Pestage und Sa-di, seine engsten Berater, neben Mas Amedda, hatten ihm oft angeboten, die ein oder andere Dame aus einem der Edelbordelle des Planeten zu besorgen. Er hatte bis auf ein einziges Mal abgelehnt; und dieses eine Mal war für ihn ein Desaster gewesen. Allein der Gedanke daran, war ihm zuwider und sorgte dafür, dass sich seine sowieso schon nicht mehr gute Stimmung noch merklich dämpfte.

Seit diesem unschönen Vorfall hielt er sich beim weiblichen Geschlecht, wohl unbewußt, noch weiter zurück. Er hatte nicht umsonst seit Dekaden den Ruf, anderen Wesen, und besonders Frauen gegenüber, sehr schüchtern zu sein.

Sein alter Meister hatte ihn immer gewarnt, was Nähe bedeuten und nach sich ziehen konnte. Darin schienen sich die Jedi und die Sith zu gleichen: Nähe und Beziehungen waren nicht erwünscht.

Allerdings hatten die Sith durch die vergangenen Generationen immer mal wieder umdisponieren müssen. Es galt, sich bloß nicht enttarnen zu lassen. Daher war es durchaus vorgekommen, dass Sith eine Familie vorweisen konnten.

Er hatte diese Möglichkeit immer weit von sich gewiesen und für sich selbst entschieden, den Traditionen des Ordens strikt zu folgen. Er hatte sich allerdings gelegentlich selbst der Übertreibung im Verdacht.

In speziellen Momente der Kälte und Einsamkeit. Wenn er fast schon mit Neid beobachtete, wie seine lieben Mitsenatoren von ihren Familien berichteten. Von anstehenden Hochzeiten, von Geburten, von den Fortschritten ihrer Kinder...

Er war dazu verdammt, schweigend, aber aufmerksam daneben zu sitzen, zu lächeln und zuzuhören. Einen eigenen Beitrag hatte er nie leisten können.

Der Tee in der Tasse war kalt geworden. Er würde nun besonders bitter schmecken. Palpatine nahm trotzdem einen kräftigen Schluck.

Bitter, wie alles um ihn herum.

Die Lampe als einzige Lichtquelle.

Frösteln. Der Regen.

Das Lämpchen seines Comgerätes begann unruhig aufzuleuchten. Eine Nachricht kam hinein. Anscheinend hatte Sate Pestage etwaige Nachrichten nicht auf eine Art Warteschleife, sondern direkt auf sein Gerät umgeleitet. Er würde ihn dafür morgen zurechtweisen. So konnte er nicht arbeiten.

Ein Senator namens Dorh Ighfer war sehr irritiert, den Obersten Kanzler direkt zu sprechen und keinen seiner Berater oder Sekretäre. Er war jung und wie einige andere gerade erst seit wenigen Tagen oder Wochen auf Coruscant. Eigentlich wollte er sich nach einem Termin erkundigen. Palpatine konnte ihm da nicht weiterhelfen. Pestage organisierte seinen Terminplaner und ließ sich ungern dabei in die Karten blicken. Mit einer Entschuldigung auf den Lippen legte Palpatine auf und versuchte, sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu widmen.

Vergeblich.

Die Minuten verstrichen und die Dunkelheit der Nacht legte sich gänzlich über die planetare Metropole. Er konnte jetzt hier sitzen bleiben und einfach warten oder die Räumlichkeiten wechseln. Er könnte nachhause fliegen, sich von seinem Kochdroiden ein Dinner zaubern lassen und die Holonews schauen, danach vielleicht ein Glas Wein trinken, um etwas Entspannung zu suchen und seinen Gedanken nachhängen.

Er seufzte tief. Das hörte sich verlockend an. Ein ruhiger Abend. Eine seltene Auszeit.

Nach einigem Hin und Her des Überlegens löschte er die Tischlampe. Seine Gardisten hatten seinen Aufbruch wohl bemerkt, denn sie formierten sich im Vorraum seines Büros und warteten, dass er zu ihnen stieß. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie auch schon eine Fähre für ihn bereitstellen lassen.

In ihrer Mitte schreitend, verließ er seine Büroräume und ging einen der zahlreichen Korridore des Senatsgebäudes entlang. Es war so still, so friedlich hier. Jetzt, wo keine Wesen mehr präsent waren, um die Stille zu stören.

Doch Halt! Nein, da war noch jemand.


	3. Chapter 2

**Black Hearted**

**Kapitel 2: In der Kälte der Nacht**

Auch wenn Senatoren nicht den besten Ruf genossen, schon gar nicht unter der Bevölkerung, so gab es doch vereinzelt Exemplare, denen man durchaus nachsagen konnte, dass sie sich für das Allgemeinwohl einzusetzen gedachten und nicht nur danach strebten, ihren Wohlstand zu vermehren. Die Senatorin von Naboo, seine Nachfolgerin, war eine von ihnen, ebenso der Senator von Alderaan und ein paar, zumeist namenlose Andere.

Beliebt und begehrt waren die Anderen; reiche und korrupte Senatoren. Sie erkauften sich Stimmen und Freunde, Einfluß und Macht.

Zu ihnen hatte er sich niemals zählen dürfen, der Macht sei Dank; ihm war immer der Ruf eines unbescholtenen, nicht korrumpierbaren, ehrlichen und zähen Politikers vorausgeeilt; allerdings hatte er es nur der Blockade von Naboo letztlich zu verdanken, dass er Oberster Kanzler geworden war. Der Angriff auf seine Heimatwelt hatte dem damaligen, bereits sehr angeschlagenen Kanzler Valorum den politischen Todesstoß versetzt.

Dabei waren Finis und er einst gute Freunde gewesen; zumindest würde Finis dies so sehen. Er hingegen hatte in ihm, der aus reichem Hause kam und den farblosen Senator von Naboo in die feine Gesellschaft einführte, nur ein Trittbrett nach oben gesehen.

Einen Bauern auf dem Schachbrett seines Spiels, welches er zu gewinnen anstrebte.

Sie alle waren Spielfiguren für ihn, doch keiner merkte es. Möglicherweise würde es sie auch nur minder oder gar nicht interessieren, hätten sie Kenntnis davon. Die meisten Wesen heutzutage lebten in den Tag hinein. Das Gemeinwohl zählte nicht mehr, es galt egoistisch zu sein und zu handeln.

Er hatte sich von Anfang an das Gemeinwohl auf die Fahne geschrieben und als Lord der Sith erfolgreich dagegen gekämpft. Niemand würde auch nur auf die Idee kommen, dass der schlichte und ach so bescheidene Oberste Kanzler Palpatine alles nur erdenkliche tat, um der vor sich hin verrottenden Republik den Rest zu geben.

Aber hier und jetzt gab er ihnen die Illusion des Retters. Dafür arbeitete er hart. Tag und Nacht. Ohne Rücksicht auf seine Gesundheit.

Sein Gesundheitszustand gab der Regenbogenpresse gelegentlich auch Stoff für Spekulationen, insbesondere seine tiefen Augenringe, seine kränkliche Blässe und der Verlust von Körpergewicht seitdem er sich Kanzler nennen durfte.

Gewiss hatte der Stress, der mit diesem Amt einherging, sein Übriges getan, doch Fakt war auch, dass er in aller Regelmäßigkeit für seinen großen Tag trainierte und in Form blieb.

Schließlich wurde er nicht jünger. Und mit jedem zusätzlichem Jahr wurde es schwieriger, in Form zu kommen und die Fitness zu halten.

Die Stille auf dem Korridor wurde nur durch die Schritte seiner Gardisten und ihm unterbrochen.

Aber, nein, allein waren sie nicht.

Den Korridor säumten die Büros der verschiedenen Senatoren, und ein Senator schien trotz des späten Abends noch anwesend zu sein. Er oder sie war allein. Wahrscheinlich sogar an der Arbeit.

Vorbildlich.

Das gab es heutzutage nur noch selten.

Senatorin Mothma.

Das hätte er sich ja auch gleich denken können.

Die junge Frau hatte innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Ruf einer Streiterin für Gerechtigkeit weg, vornehmlich für Randgruppen. Außerdem gehörte sie dem Loyalistenkomitee an und galt als Aufwieglerin. Das glaubte er nur allzu gerne und sie stand mittlerweile auch auf seiner Liste der etwas unbequem werdenden Senatoren.

Aber darauf standen dieser Tage allzu viele Senatoren.

Der Krieg war nun mal alles andere als populär.

Aber, und das konnte man ebenfalls über Mothma behaupten, war sie stets freundlich, hatte ein offenes Ohr für alles und jeden und sie war angeblich nicht korrupt.

Damit konnte sie durchaus eine Gefahr darstellen.

Trotzdem war es immer anregend, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, außer aber man erwischte sie auf dem falschen Fuß. Und darin war er in letzter Zeit besonders gut. Sie waren schon mehrfach aneinander geraten und hatten sich eine heiße Diskussion geliefert.

Gewiß würde sie auf den zukünftigen Events, die in aller Regelmäßigkeit, an seinen Nerven zerrten, zugegen sein. Sie schien dort gern zu sein. Er suchte immer nach einer glaubhaften Ausrede, um möglichst bald das Weite zu suchen.

Sie erreichten schließlich eines der Landedecks, musste allerdings noch einen Moment warten, da aufgrund der schlechten Wetterverhältnisse irgendetwas mit dem Shuttle war. Palpatine nahm es so hin.

Es war eh schon recht spät. Er hatte es nicht eilig und wurde zuhause von niemanden erwartet.

Das einzige Manko war, dass ihm fröstelte. Es war eisig und der peitschende Wind, der auch den Regen von allen Seiten kommen ließ, war ein Vorbote des anstehenden Winters. Schon immer hatte er das Problem, dass ihm rasch kalt wurde; selbst in seinem Büro bewegte er sich oft und viel, wenn die Innentemperatur dort wieder einmal, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, gesunken war.

Aber es lohnte wohl auch nicht, im Senatsgebäude selber auf die Ankunft des Shuttles zu warten. Sicherlich erschien es in wenigen Augenblicken und immerhin war er zumindest vom Regen unter dem Vordach stehend geschützt.

Augenblicke vergingen. Nichts tat sich, außer dass er sich zu fragen begann, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre, den Shuttle vor seinem Aufbruch zu bestellen. In Zukunft würde er definitiv so vorgehen.

„Kanzler! Guten Abend!"

Die weibliche Stimme ließ ihn nur eine Millisekunde lang zusammenzucken, dann drehte er sich um und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf, welches er zu dieser Uhrzeit und bei diesem Wetter bereitstellen konnte. Seine Gardisten machten der jungen Senatorin von Chandrila platz, die sich in ihrem weißen Gewand einen Weg zu ihm bahnte.

„Senatorin Mothma! Ihr seid noch hier? Ich hätte doch angenommen, Ihr habet besseres zutun, als an einem Samstagabend im Senat zu sein."

„Etwas besseres?"

„Nun, verzeiht meine Ausdrucksweise. Ich meinte dies keinesfalls negativ. Ein Samstagabend ist viel zu schade, um ihn hier zu vergeuden. Sonntags stehen die Geschäfte doch still."

„Da habt Ihr gewiss recht", sie lächelte freundlich, offen, „Und weshalb seid Ihr dann noch hier?"

Touché.

Oh, Mothma war gut in Wortgefechten. Wer immer ihr Lehrer gewesen war, er hatte gute Arbeit bei ihr geleistet. Mehr noch, er hatte sie bis zur Perfektion getrieben.

„Nun, ich versuche, das Liegengebliebene, und wenn auch nur ansatzweise, aufzuarbeiten", vermitztes Lächeln, ein Zögern, da sein Shuttle endlich erschien, „Darf ich Euch eine Mitfluggelegenheit anbieten, Senatorin, oder werdet Ihr abgeholt? Erwartet Ihr ebenfalls einen Shuttle?"

„Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht?"

„Natürlich nicht", er vollzog eine einladene Geste mit der linken Hand, auf dass sie sich ihm anschließen möge. Gemeinsam gingen sie raschen Schrittes durch den gnadenlosen Regen. Ganz gentleman-like offerierte er ihr den Einstieg vor ihm und Mothma nickte ihm dankend zu. Er hingegen zwang sich, sie nicht zu mustern, wie sie da vor ihm die Treppenstufen hochschritt.

Kaum dass sie Platz genommen hatten, erhob sich der Shuttle schon in die Lüfte. Eine besonders heftige Windbö erfasste das Gefährt und schüttelte es kurz aber heftig durch. Der Pilot entschuldigte sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten und warnte sie gleichzeitig davor, dass der weitere Flug etwas rau werden könne. In den Häuserschluchten der Stadt war trotz des Wetters ein hohes Verkehrsaufkommen; und die Windböen würden zu einer Erleichterung des Flugverkehrs kaum beitragen.


End file.
